totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Urodziny okazją do pozbycia się wroga
Angela: 'W poprzednim odcinku Zemsty Przegranych - do naszego grona powrócił Dave, a także dołączyli dwie nowe twarze - John i Sky. Dakota od razu dała znać byłej sympatii Dave'a, że się nie dogadają. Zadaniem drużyn była gra w serwobieg. Wojownicy ograli z łątwością Gladiatorów, przez co ci musieli udać się na głosowanie. Severin, Dakota i Sky otrzymali po 2 głosy i postanowiłam, że żadne z nich nie wsiądzie do Karuzeli Wstydu. Dziś jednak na 100% pożegnamy się z kimś. Kto to będzie? I co wydarzy się zanim do tego dojdzie? Usiądźcie wygodnie, podgłosnijcie i oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Przegranych!!! ''Czołówka. Ognisko Wszyscy zawodnicy zebrali się przy ognisku. '''Angela: Witajcie zawodnicy. Dzisiaj mam nowinę, jedno z was obchodzi swoje urodzinki! Pozwól Severin! Severin: '''Serio? Skąd wiesz, że mam urodziny? ;-; '''Angela: '''Producenci. xD '''Rose: '''Zatem wszystkiego najlepszego, bycia milszym to na pewno. xD '''Severin: '''Dobra, to co mam robić w takim razie? '''Angela: Przygotowaliśmy dla ciebie niespodziankę. Wylosuj karteczkę z pudełeczka! ^^ Severin: Urgh... dobra. Severin wylosował karteczkę. '' '''Severin:' Mam ją przeczytać? Angela: '''No tak, po to ją przecież wylosowałeś. xD '''Severin: Mogę... WYELIMINOWAĆ Z GRY DOWOLNĄ OSOBĘ? <3 Wszystkich zszokowała "niespodzianka". Katie: '''O oł... ;-; '''Angela: '''Dokładnie tak. W ramach prezentu postanowiliśmy, że będziesz mógł wyeliminować z gry dowolnie wybranego zawodnika. W końcu urodziny są idealną okazją do pozbycia się wroga. :p '''Severin: To mi się bardzo podoba! B) Pokój zwierzeń Severin: '''W końcu jakaś dobra wiadomość dla mnie. Może zemszczę się za głosowanie na mnie wczoraj? Albo wywalę jednego z tamtych? Muszę się jeszcze chwilę zastanowić. Aha, miałem być milszy, żebym nie był na wylocie... No tak. -.- '''Dave: '''Kurde, wczoraj na niego głosowałem... oby tylko się nie zemśćił. :/ Ognisko '''Angela: '''Kogo wybierasz Severinie? '''Severin: '''Mogę zrobić taką "ceremonię eliminacji"? '''Angela: Pewnie. Masz urodziny, więc możesz. xD Severin: '''Dzięki. Niech ci, których nie chcę wyrzucić staną koło mnie. Lorenzo, zostajesz. '''Lorenzo: Dzięki. I najlepszego tak ogółem. Severin: Hmm... niech będzie Rose, też zostajesz. Rose: Ooo... jestem zdziwiona. Severin: '''A wolisz eliminację? ;) '''Rose: '''Nie, nie... super! xD '''Severin: '''Bliźniaczki też niech zostaną. O dziwo. >_> '''Kassidy: '''Wow, co ty taki dobroduszny? '''Cassidy: Jak widać nawet jego stać na "dobroduszność". Też mogłabyś ją kiedykolwiek okazać. Chwila, przecież my się nie znamy. Trochę się zapomniałam. Kassidy: Pff... zawsze byłaś głupia jak but. Cassidy ją zignorowała, Kassidy zirytowała się. Severin: Ten nowy niech zostanie. John: Ja? Dzięki stary. I spełnienia marzeń tak poza tym. Severin: Nowa też niech gra dalej. Sky: Uff, dzięki i wszystkiego najlepszego. ;) Severin: '''Nerd niech zostanie. '''Ezekiel: Tia... dzięki. Severin: Państwo D czyli Dakota i Dave niech zostaną. Dave: 'Phew... Najlepszego! ^^ '''Dakota: '''Ode mnie również! ^^ '''Angela: '''Masz jeszcze do wyboru trzy osoby - Wendy, Alana i Katie. To które z nich chcesz wyeliminować? ''Wendy, Alan i Katie zmartwili się. Pokój zwierzeń '''Wendy: '''Cholera... żeby odpaść w taki sposób? To byłby dramat... ;-; '''Katie: Zaczynam się bać i to bardzo... Alan: '''Nie wiedziałem, że tak mu zawadzam... :d Ognisko '''Severin: '''Niech Wendy też zostanie. Upiekło ci się. >_> '''Wendy: '''Doceniam, najeczki. ;) '''Severin: '''Hmm... i kogo teraz wybrać spośród nich? '''Angela: Kogoś musisz. Albo Alan albo Katie. To jak? Kto pożegna się z programem? Severin: Do eliminacji wybieram... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... KATIE. Wszyscy: '''CO?! O_O '''Katie: No to dupa blada... ;-; Angela: To jeszcze nam powiedz, dlaczego ona? Severin: 'Przez cały sezon mnie irytowała, a ostatnio już szczególnie. Nie będę tęsknił, adios! :) ''Katie posmutniała. Kassidy zaczęła się śmiać z jej porażki. 'Katie: '''Zostawię twoje dziecinne i żenujące zachowanie bez komentarza... a tobie Severin, mimo, że mnie właśnie wyoutowałeś, życzę, abyś nie był takim złośliwym i aroganckim dupkiem, jakim jesteś do tej pory. Angela, mogę się pożegnać ze wszystkimi? '''Kassidy: '''NIE, WON! :D '''Angela: '''Kass, albo zamilkniesz, albo polecisz zamiast niej. -.- ''Kassidy miała ją upomnieć, żeby nie nazywała jej Kass, ale zamilkła. 'Angela: '''Pożegnaj się Katie, ale szybko. Wyzwanie musimy zacząć. '''Katie: '''Dobrze. ''Katie pożegnała się ze wszystkimi poza Kassidy, Lorenzo i Severinem. Kilka osób było bardzo smutne z powodu jej eliminacji. Dakota i Wendy nieco się rozmazały, ale szybko otarły łzy. Pokój zwierzeń '''Dakota: '''Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... a mógł on wczoraj odpaść... Biedna Katie. :( '''Wendy: '''Z Katie to się zżyłam, nie powiem... szkoda mi jej, eliminacja w taki sposób jest po prostu nie na miejscu. Czemu nie wybrał Kassidy? ;-; '''Katie: Wolałabym już odpaść przez przegłosowanie, niż przez wybór solenizanta... mam nadzieję, że los mu się odpłaci. Karma wraca. Karuzela Wstydu Katie: 'Powodzenia wam życzę! Będę tęsknić! ''Wszyscy poza Kass, Lorenzo, Severinem jej pomachali. Angela nacisnęła guzik i Katie wyleciała do góry. 'Angela: '''No to co kochani? Wracamy do codziennej rutyny? Chodźcie, czeka was kolejne wyzwanie. '''Ezekiel: '''Mogłeś wybrać kogoś z przeciwnej drużyny chłopie... ;-; '''Severin: '''Mogłem, ale zrobiłem to, co uważałem za najsłuszniejsze. ;) Pokój zwierzeń '''Severin: '''Ojej, biedna Katie... dobra, teraz muszę się postarać być milszy dla nich. >_> Wyzwanie ''Uczestnicy zebrali się na plaży. 'Angela: '''Kochani, wasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie polegało na wyłowieniu jak największej ilości złotych monet w ciągu pięciu minut z naszego obozowego jeziorka. Maksymalnie możecie wyłowić 50 monet. Każda drużyna podliczy swoje punkty. Wygrani dostaną nagrodę, a przegrani odeślą kogoś do domu. Severin, ponieważ jesteś solenizantem, dodamy ci minutę, żebyś mógł zebrać trochę więcej dla swojej drużyny. Jeżeli przegra zespół Severina, on będzie nietykalny. Zasady jasne? ''Wszyscy pokiwali głowami na tak. Severin poczuł się pewnie. Pokój zwierzeń '''Severin: '''To jak dotąd najlepszy mój dzień w tym show. Nie dość, że mogłem kogoś wywalić, to jeszcze będę nietykalny, jeśli przegramy. Lepiej być już nie może! B) '''Rose: Też bym chciała mieć urodziny podczas trwania programu... Teraz pewnie nasz "koleżka" ciśnie z nas bekę i będzie z przyjemnością patrzał, jak walczymy o wygraną. ;-; Wyzwanie Angela: '''Jako pierwszy wystartuje pan solenizant. Doliczamy ci minutę, zatem masz 6 minut na wyłowienie jak najwięcej monet. Startuj! '''Severin: Pestka. Severin zanurkował w jeziorze, po sześciu minutach wynurzył się z kupą monet w rękach. Angela: 'Podliczmy teraz zdobyte monety. Połóż je na liczniku. ''Severin zrobił to, co Angela kazała. Licznik wskazał 34. '''Angela: 34! Niezły wynik, ale nie zapominaj, że miałeś minutę czasu więcej od pozostałych. Mogłeś złowić jeszcze więcej. Severin: 'Nie zmieściłyby mi się w rękach. Ważne, że zdobyłem punkty. >_> '''Angela: '''Też. Kolej na drużynę Wojowników. Jako pierwsza wystartuje Rose. '''Rose: '''No to do roboty. Ciekawe, ile złowię. '''Kassidy: '''Nie obstawiałabym dwucyfrowej liczby. '''Rose: '''Zamknij ryj, paskudo. '''Kassidy: '''Mówi to zasrana Pinkie Pie. ''Rose nurkuje w wodzie. Po pięciu minutach wynurzyła się z niewielką ilością monet. 'Rose: '''Nie umiałam ich tylu utrzymać. Słabo wyszło. '''Kassidy: '''Mówiłam. '''Alan: '''Zobaczymy, co ty pokażesz. '''Kassidy: '''Napewno więcej, niż ona. '''Wendy: '''Kłóciłabym się. xD '''Kassidy: '''A weź ty... '''Angela: '''CICHO. Rose, wrzuć te monety na licznik. ''Rose wrzuciła monety na licznik. Urządzenie wskazało 13. '''Angela: '''No niestety się nie popisałaś. Jedziemy dalej. Od Gladiatorów zapraszam Ezekiela. '''Ezekiel: To będzie ciekawe. Pokój zwierzeń Ezekiel: Lubię nurkować. Nad tym też pracowałem, kiedy wróciłem do normalności. Liczę na dobry wynik. Wyzwanie Ezekiel zanurkował, w ciągu trzech i pół minuty udało mu się złowić wszystkie 50 monet. Ezekiel: 'Zrobione. ''Wszyscy byli w szoku widząc spokój Ezekiela na twarzy. Szczególnie Severin i Lorenzo niedowierzali w chłopaka. '''Angela: '''To było coś. Jestem pełna podziwu Zeke. 34 + 50 = 84. Taki wynik ma narazie drużyna Gladiatorów. Wojownicy będą musieli sporo nadrobić. Alan, teraz ty. '''Alan: Może i mi się uda wszystko wyciągnąć przed czasem? John: 'Postaraj się, a napewno wyciągniesz bardzo dużo, mordo. '''Alan: '''Mam nadzieję, hah. ''Alan wyłowił 42 monety. 'Angela: '''13 + 42 = 55! Po dwóch pojedynkach prowadzą Gladiatorzy. Kolejna wystartuje Dakota. ''Dakota była zestresowana. Pokój zwierzeń '''Dakota: '''Chyba znów będzie klapa, nie jestem dobra w takich rzeczach. Szybko tracę oddech pod wodą. :/ Wyzwanie '''Dave: Dasz radę kochanie! Wierzymy w ciebie! <3 Sky: '''Tylko się tam nie utop. ;-; ''Dakota zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. '' '''Sky: Znaczy, dasz radę, spokojnie. Dakota złowiła zaledwie 6 monet. Kassidy: '''Ale jesteś beznadziejna, nawet moja ułomna siostra mogłaby więcej zebrać w ciągu 5 minut. XDDD '''Dakota: Nie interesuje mnie twoje nic nie znaczące zdanie. Zobaczymy, jak tobie pójdzie cwaniaro. -.- Pokój zwierzeń Dakota: '''To przez Sky i jej uwagi mi nie poszło. Co za debilka, nikt jej nie prosił, żeby się odzywała. Tak samo, jak ta druga idiotka Kassidy. Niech one w końcu odpadną. -.- '''Sky: To było naprawdę tragiczne, ale tamci i tak nas nie dogonią. Hmmm... przypomniała mi się taka fajna rosyjska piosenka! :D thumb|center|335px Sky: '''NAS NE DOGONYAT! Wyzwanie '''Angela: '''Kolejna startuje Kassidy! '''Kassidy: '''Królowa tego programu. :) '''Rose: '''Raczej królowa pustych życiowych niedołęg. ;) '''Kassidy: '''Tłusta świnia. '''Rose: '''Paskuda. '''Kassidy: '''Pinkie Pie. '''Rose: Fiona. Angela popatrzała na zegarek i przewróciła oczami. Angela: '''Słuchajcie, radzę się pośpieszyć, bo wyżeracie czas antenowy tymi nudnymi spinami. A ciebie Kassidy ostatni raz upominam. Denerwujesz mnie laska. ;-; '''Kassidy: Znowu ja ta najgorsza?! Wiecznie to samo! >:( Kassidy zanurkowała, jej wynik to 18. Angela: 'Chyba zaczęliście odrabiać straty moi drodzy. Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. ^^ '''Kassidy: '''Dzięki mnie. :3 '''Wendy: '''18 to też nie jest jakiś fenomenalny wynik. Poszło ci tylko 5 monet lepiej od Rose, a zachowujesz się, jakbyś 50 zebrała. Skończ lepiej. XDDD '''Kassidy: '''Tobie pewnie nawet 10 nie uda się wyłowić. Jesteś jeszcze większą lebiotą od Pinkie Pie. '''Wendy: '''Ty i tak przebijasz każdego. ;') ''Kassidy zaczęła ją naśladować, Wendy podeszła do niej i kichnęła jej w twarz. '''Kassidy: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TY JEBANA ŚWINIO!!!!!!! '''Angela: DOSYĆ TEGO. Wynocha mi stąd albo obie zdyskwalifikuję! -.- Angela odesłała Kass i Wendy do domku. Pokój zwierzeń Angela: '''Nie da się już patrzeć i słuchać tych dziewczyn. Prawie wszystkie prezentują równie niski poziom. Może Kassidy jest minimalnie gorsza od reszty. Gdybym ja miała głosować, to ona leci w pierwszej kolejności, a za nią reszta dziewczyn z wyjątkiem Sky i Cassidy. '''Wendy: I tym oto sposobem nie wykonam zadania. Tia, sama jestem sobie winna. Ale to ta krowa mnie sprowokowała. :d Kassidy: 'Ja te szmaty powystrzelam jak psy!!! Pożałują, wszystkie!!! >:( Wyzwanie ''Dave wyciągnał 39 monet, John 37, Cassidy 17, a Lorenzo 46. '''Angela: '''Ostatnią nurkującą w zespole Gladiatorów jest Sky. Nie zniszcz tego, bo przeciwnicy mogą was jeszcze ograć. '''Sky: Zrobię wszystko, żebyśmy nie przegrali. Dla drużyny! ^^ Dakota: 'Nie udawaj takiej dobrej koleżanki... ''Sky westchnęła. '''Sky: '''Racja. Nie powinnam być taka miła. Zatem przegram, ponieważ nie będę "udawała", że zależy mi na zwycięstwie. '''Cassidy: '''Nawet tak nie mów. Dakota, nie czepiaj się jej już. '''Dave: '''Skarbie, nie musisz jej lubić, ale póki gra z nami w drużynie, musisz ją znieść. Tymbardziej nie powinnaś nakłaniać jej do przegrania, kiedy może nam dać wygraną. :/ '''Dakota: '''Znowu stajesz po jej stronie? Co z tobą Dave? ;-; '''Dave: '''Ze mną? To ty się dziwnie zachowujesz. '''Lorenzo: '''Czyżby gołąbeczki przestały tak gruchać i zaczną się żreć? :P '''Dave: Zamknij się typie, nikt ci nie każe się wypowiadać. -.- Sky zanurkowała i wyłowiła 50 monet w ciągu czterech minut z hakiem. Angela: Gladiatorzy, wasz całkowity wynik wynosi 196 punktów! Wojownicy potrzebują 41 monet, żeby wygrać! Wywaliłam Wendy... zatem kto zanurkuje drugi raz? Wendy: 'JA! Nie pozwolę, żebyśmy przegrali przez prowokacje Kassidy! B) '''Angela: '''Spoko? Jeżeli nie zamierzasz już przeszkadzać i zniżać do jej poziomu, to możesz zanurkować. Inaczej, wypad. '''Wendy: '''Chill, ogarnęłam się już. Ja przynajmniej potrafię dostrzec swoje błędy. ;) '''Alan: '''Zatem nurkuj i daj nam zwycięstwo! B) ''Wendy zanurkowała. Pokój zwierzeń '''Wendy: Gdybyśmy przegrali, mogłabym odpaść. Kassidy używa różnych sztuczek, żeby jakoś się utrzymać. Wolę przynajmniej spróbować wygrać. Wyzwanie Po pięciu minutach Wendy wynurzyła się ze sporą ilością monet w rękach. Wendy: 'Mam nadzieję, że będzie przynajmniej 41! :d '''Severin: '''Nie licz na to... znaczy, zobaczymy, ciekawe czy ci się udało... xD ''Wendy krzywo się na niego popatrzała. '''Wendy: Okej? To było dziwne. XD Angela: Podliczmy. Licznik wskazał liczbę 44. Angela: '''Łącznie uzyskaliście 44 punkty! Zatem ogłaszam, że zwycięzcami dzisiejszego wyzwania są Spartańscy Wojownicy! Znowu! '''Dakota: Przegraliśmy trzeci raz z rzędu? Kiepsko... ;-; Sky: '''Ciekawe, dzięki komu... ;-; '''Dakota: Nawet nie myśl o mnie! -.- Sky: '''Liczby nie kłamią. ;) '''Dave: '''Dość, dziewczyny... miał być spokój. Pokój zwierzeń '''Dakota: Spokój to będzie, gdy Sky zniknie... Dziś już muszę się jej pozbyć, strasznie działa mi na nerwy. Sky: Dakota kompromituje się coraz bardziej... jestem prawie całkowicie pewna jej eliminacji dzisiaj. Ognisko Cassidy, Dave, Ezekiel i Severin siedzą przy ognisku i rozmawiają. Ezekiel: '''To którą wywalamy? Sky czy Dakotę? '''Dave: '''Nie chcę żadnej się pozbywać... '''Severin: '''Ja szczerze mówiąc zagłosowałbym na obie. Irytują tak samo. '''Dave: '''Ja chyba zagłosuję na siebie... :/ '''Cassidy: '''Ja mam pewną propozycję dla was, chłopaki. '''Ezekiel: '''Czyżbyś znów chciała doprowadzić do remisu pomiędzy nimi? '''Cassidy: '''Nie do końca. Posłuchajcie. Pokój zwierzeń '''Cassidy: Mój plan jest najbardziej uczciwy i jestem pewna, że każdego będzie to satysfakcjonowało. Ceremonia Eliminacji Angela i drużyna Gladiatorow zebrała się w namiocie eliminacyjnym. Angela: '''Witam was po raz trzeci z rzędu w namiocie eliminacyjnym. Znów musicie zagłosować na jedną osobę, żeby opuściła program. Jestem ciekawa, kogo tym razem pozbawicie szansy na wygranie miliona dolarów. Na tacy znajduje się 5 napoleonek. Udajcie się na głosowanie. Głosowanie '''Cassidy: Gdzie dwoje się kłóci, tam trzeci korzysta. Dave: '''Zaskoczył mnie ten plan Cassidy... :d '''Ezekiel: '''Takiej eliminacji w tym programie jeszcze nie było. '''Severin: Przynajmniej ja nie wylecę. Dakota: '''Papa, przybłędo. '''Sky: Żegnam panią ozięble. Ceremonia Eliminacji Angela: '''Nie tego się spodziewałam. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego tak zagłosowaliście. Przeczytam wynik od razu. '''Sky: '''Miło. '''Dakota: '''Tak, miło, że od razu dowiemy się, że odpadasz z gry. :) '''Sky: '''A może jednak ty? Angela: Uspokójcie się. Niniejszym ogłaszam, że głosami 4-1-1 z programem pożegna się dzisiaj... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Cassidy!!! Ja też jestem w szoku. :/ '''Dakota/Sky: '''CO?!?!?!?! JAKIM CUDEM?! '''Cassidy: '''Wybaczcie, ale nie chciałam rezygnować, dlatego poprosiłam chłopaków, żeby głosowali na mnie. Sama też głosowałam na siebie. Nie chcę już tutaj dłużej zostać. '''Angela: '''Mogę wiedzieć dlaczego? '''Cassidy: Uważam, że ten etap to moje maksimum. Mam nadzieję, że teraz już się ogarniecie i będziecie wygrywać. Życzę wam wszystkim powodzenia, zobaczymy się w finale. Dakocie i Sky zrobiło się przykro. Pokój zwierzeń Cassidy: Uważam, że postąpiłam właściwie. To i tak była niesamowita przygoda, myślałam, że odpadnę dużo wcześniej. Teraz już mam święty spokój od persony imieniem Kassidy. Dakota: Teraz to mi głupio. Może jednak nie powinnam się tak spinać do Sky? Sky: Szkoda Cass, ale w końcu sama chciała odpaść. Liczę, że Dakota się opanuje i przestanie do mnie sapać. Inaczej zniknie z tego programu i tym razem już naprawdę. Karuzela Wstydu Kassidy zjawiła się przy karuzeli. Kassidy: 'Mówiłam, że cię pokonam. :) '''Cassidy: '''Kobieto, zapomniałaś już o tym, jak powiedziałaś, że nie jestem twoją siostrą? Nie odzywaj się do mnie. A wam kochani, życzę jeszcze raz powodzenia. Pa! ^^ ''Angela przycisnęła guzik. Cassidy wyleciała w górę. Kassidy poczuła się nieswojo. Pokój zwierzeń '''Kassidy: Czy ja mam wyrzuty sumienia? Niemożliwe, napewno nie z jej powodu... ;-; Karuzela Wstydu 'Angela: '''I w ten sposób dwójkę pożegnaliśmy w jedenn dzień! Zostało 11 walecznych osób. Kto jako następny trafi do Karuzeli Wstydu? I co wydarzy się w kolejnych odcinkach? Oglądajcie uważnie Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Przegranych!!! ''Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Przegranych - odcinki